New Edit: Chapter 46: More Stew
Chapter 46: More Stew "No need to be afraid First Daughter!" the Old Man said and the gun spun out of Freydis' hand and floated in the air. "I am Egill Skallagrímsson, the Eldest. I am sure some of you have heard of me. My friend here is Elkhart, the First Keeper of Hasvik. We are not here to harm you, arrest you, kill you or stop you from what you are doing! We came because this world of ours is in grave danger, because we too believe it is high time all citizens of this world are heard and because together we are the only ones able to do something about it." Aunt Freydis clenched her fists but nodded. "You violated our sanctuary but it seems we have no choice but to listen." "I am too old to dress up as a girl, but I could make you all believe I was the beauty queen of Para-Para. I choose not to do that and come openly to you. Show me that you have more sense than the Old Men you hate, sitting in a very similar circle than this one. I will keep your secrets and once you know who my Old Friend is you can be assured it is safe with him as well." "You are the Old Wizard and the stories and legends about you are true. You have extraordinary powers and abilities." She sighed. "Sit then among us, there are open chairs." The Old Man smiled and nodded. "I have to give you a long sermon now and I rather stand for it. If I sit down and feel comfortable I never find an end." Elkhart however, sat down and right next to me. He patted my hand so I was sure he knew who I was. Egill began. "Let me introduce my Old Friend first. He is indeed Elkhart the first Keeper. Alive since the time our world was settled and almost 3000 years old. He lives with a secretive bunch, and they are even more secretive than your group, underneath Muspelheim. He and his Keepers do not have the same ideas and convictions as the Circle of the Eldest. Maybe after this is all done and settled they can live more in the open and become citizens as well, and stop guarding rusting old things no one needs. He is here because he is a personal friend of Eric Olafson. Eric made him aware of the acute problems here and Elkhart rushed half across the Galaxy to talk to me while I underwent treatment on Sares Prime. I will tell you all why I was there at some other time. However the Revered First Saresii became a good friend of mine and he ordered their fastest ship to get us here." He paused and walked over to a seat. "Well I think I sit down after all. I am a bit tired." I was very concerned about him now. Did he complete his treatment or did he simply run off, disregarding his own health. I considered revealing myself, take him out of here, if necessary carry him and get him back to Sares Prime. As much as I was relieved him to be here, I wanted him to be well and that was more important. His voice vibrated in my mind. "No worry Grandson. I am fine. The Saresii are marvelous and helped me as much as possible. I am still an old man and way past my expiration date and traveling like that did make me tired. So shut up thinking about me so I can concentrate on what I have to say." "Grandson?" "Oh right he erased your ... never mind. I call you Grandson if I want to now, shut up thinking and listen!" I had to smile under my mask. That was more like the Old Man I knew. He was wearing his old fur coat but underneath a tailored brown leather suit, a silver studded belt and looked brand new and expensive. I noticed him carrying a PDD in a pouch on his belt and there was a modern GalNet Com bracelet on his left wrist. He sneered directly at me, then addressed the circle again. "Outside forces want this planet. To do so they need to get rid of the population. The easiest way to do that without getting the Union Fleet or Police involved is to simply stir up trouble and let the locals do it themselves. They found willing tools in several members of our society and many more play their part not even knowing they are manipulated. Erik Gustav managed to prevent that for decades as he watched over our world, but no one here really cared about what he did. It was Off-World and therefore bad or unimportant. "Even if we lived exactly as the Book of traditions request and shun all that is Off-World, it still cannot prevent outsiders taking an interest in us. This is what a Representative does. He or she makes sure our voice is heard at the Assembly, that our problems and challenges are addressed, that our Civilization and our Culture is preserved in a way we choose and protect us from outsiders with bad intentions." He stopped and it took a while but then the woman who spoke about Gretel earlier on said: "I think Gretel Olafson is one of those locals you talked about, Holy One. She is scheming with someone called Jon. I cannot hear what they talk about while in GalNet Dream-maker, but she also talks to Adolph Lindbergh and Brunar Bendixen behind her husband's back." "No need to call me Holy One. Even though it pleases me that you recognize me who I am. You are right; Gretel seems to be one of those collaborating with the outsiders. I think it is best for Eric to go before the Elders, present the evidence and the alien woman and declare that all events stemmed from the scheming of this woman and her employer. They will release your friend and she will of course not remember anything. I will take Sif with me to Pluribus and train her not to be the voice that not only complains to the Union Court but takes the seat as Representative for our world." Sif's mouth formed a big O behind her mask. "Isn't that again exactly what we are fighting? I am not asked if I want to do that!" He smiled. "No it is not the same. You talked to your Aunt many times and told her you would give anything to do something about the conditions on Nilfeheim. Have you not countless times told her you want to go and live with her? Well that's exactly what I am offering. You live with her and you learn and go to schools and all that so I can step back, go home and once again live the life of a Hermit." "You know all this?" He nodded. "Kids, I am really five hundred years old. I picked up some life experience in that time and a few tricks like how to read minds." This time he didn't speak with his mouth but his voice was clear in my and I am sure in everyone's head. They were clearly impressed and shocked by that. The Old Keeper massaged his head. "Do you have to be so loud? I was just about to nod off!" That comment took the edge of the whole situation and someone started giggling and then Aunt Freydis said. "I believe you Most Eldest. I feel I can trust you and we do as you said we should do.” Sif said. "How about my parents and Eric?" "You go with Eric now before the Elders. I will declare that you completed the Ancient Challenge and thus earned the right to speak before the Elders." Sif pointed at herself. "The Ancient Challenge, a girl?" He chuckled. "You sound just like Eric! Of course a girl! Nowhere does it say in the book who can or cannot take the Challenge. The words say: "Anyone who has taken the sacred rite of passage and so verified by at least one Elder shall be considered a Warrior before the Eyes of this world and have a full voice and all the privileges of a Warrior born." Where he got the book from I could not say but it floated from his hands to her and he said. "Go ahead, check it out." She took the book but did not read and said. "I always wanted to, ever since I touched Eric's sword!" Someone giggled. "I wanted to touch it too!" And Sif hissed. "Shut up, Elena! I really did mean his weapon!" I had no idea why this was so funny and why everyone but Sif and I were chuckling. The Old Keeper shook his head. "You are a fine secret society. Blurting out names and all. You don't need to be a mind reader like that Young Fart over there to figure out who you all are. You need to work on the secret part a little more I think!" "We are not 3000 years old!" Aunt Freydis said. "You could always give some pointers!" "Maybe I should. You could always meet in the caves of Hasvik. We have nice baths, good food. It is warm and totally safe from outsiders and there are plenty of rooms and caves unused! Eric learned fighting from a woman and so could you. Learn it, take the challenge and become full members of our society in a way no one can oppose since it is in their holy book." Freydis said. "We must talk." After the official meeting was over and most of the women had left. Only Freydis, the two Old Men, Astrid, Sif and Elena were left. Aunt Freydis pointed at her mask. "I do not think it is necessary to hide my face before a Mind reader but the others do not know who I am." Egill nodded. "I know what you were doing for a long time. It is all a bit theatrical if you ask me but it was only a matter of time before someone would do something like this. I expected the Low Men to go first, I must admit." Elkhart leaned forward. "I like the whole spooky thing with cloaks and masks and chants and all this! It gives a sense of unity to those participating and a sense of security! We have this great cave at Muspelheim, with a few torches and red lights it be perfect!" Elena took off her mask and said. "Are you really 3000 years old? That is fantastic! The many things you must have seen!" "Actually I have seen more in the last year than all my life before. It was Eric who got me the idea." He motioned with his hand. "Go take of that mask; I thought you learned your lesson back at the baths. Don't be ashamed for it. You look nice!" I did and as always when my disguise was discovered even by those who knew I felt odd and ashamed and awfully aware of the female clothing on my body. Egill looked at me from his cold clear eyes. "You still doing it after all I told you! You judge way too fast and too hard! That includes most of all you. So quit polluting my mind with your gloomy self doubt thoughts!" "No one invited you to snoop around my mind!" I snapped back. He grinned deeply. "That's better! And I did adjust my Avatar, it is much grumpier now!" Aunt Freydis got up. "Let's go to the kitchens. There is a big table and I can serve us some food. This old Burg did not have guests for a long time." My Aunt had us sit around a big rectangular Stone-wood table in the large kitchen of the Burg and started to get busy, by tying an apron around her wide hips, but the old Keeper said. "Sit down with us Freydis. Eric ... or should I call her Erica makes a great Tyranno Fin Stew, let her do it while we discuss the further course of action." Elena got up. "I help you, Eric. I know my way around a kitchen. I learned from the same person after all" Astrid also got up. "We call her Freya. It's a nice name too." Then she began to set the table The Old Keeper licked his lips. "Oh how wonderful! I did eat the strangest things in the past month and tried much but I say I can't wait for a real good Tyranno Stew! And don't forget the onions, Freya!" Egill spoke while Elena and I started to prepare the food. The kitchen was well equipped and all the ingredients were there as well. He said. "Sif will explain her absence with a pilgrimage to Hasvik. They may ask you to recite one of the poems or to answer a few questions about weapons and hunting. Don't worry I am there as well and you will know all you need and more. The Elders will have no choice to declare you a warrior. Unless they declare the entire book for invalid, but that would end the very grounds the Elders have power." Sif had her cloak and mask off and listened intensely to the old man. "And if they ask me to go fight?" "Then Eric will step in as your champion. You are still his bride to be, but I doubt any man would have the guts to actually challenge you. They don't know how good you are and the potential to lose to you would be worse than death." Sif smiled. "Yes those male cowards! No man would want to fight a woman!" He sighed. "I see I have a lot to do before you are ready to be our representative. You will to represent all of us, Men, Women, Freemen and Low Men too! Besides you would not stand a chance if a man would really fight you. At least not yet." "What do I do when I become a Warrior?" "You marry Eric of course!" She actually screamed the word. "What?!" I almost dropped the bowl with chopped onions. Sif crossed her arms. "I will never ever marry a man! I hate them!" "I know what has been done to you. I know many daughters and girls especially those who blossom early and look as beautiful as you are the victims of the most horrid crimes. It is the same story as with Astrid or Hedda and it was so with Snøfrid and even you Freydis. Is that not the real reason you and Hogun have no kids?" I gasped and said. "Uncle Hogun did something to you?" She shook her head. "No, he is the gentlest person and loving husband any woman could want. He never pressures me and respects me, I never feel second class or abused with your Uncle. It happened before ... I never told him." Egill pointed his gnarled finger at Sif. "Young Lady, you are but one of many girls on Nilfeheim that live in fear as have so many before you. He lowered his head and I am the biggest bastard of them all for not seeing this crime much earlier, not wanting to see it and thinking I could hide from all that was going on in my lonely burg." He then turned to me. "Know you know why I am a Hermit. I am a coward too." The Old Keeper nodded with a serious face. "Took you long enough to see that Old Friend and it took more courage than anyone could ask for to admit this in front of so many others. Egill actually wiped a tear out of his eyes. "I am sorry for not doing anything sooner but I will do it now. I cannot do it alone." Sif was less angry as it seemed. "But why do I have to marry him?" "To honor our traditions and your father and your family. We cannot tear down all that is Nilfeheim and replace it over night with Off-World culture. It must be done with patience and with care. It must be done slow and in all of it we must be careful not to lose our identity. We cannot allow Off-World Greed to empty our oceans. Or turn this world into another New Sweden. Your union does not have to be permanent. Eric leaves for the Stars and wants to become a Union Fleet Officer and you will be on Pluribus and studying and learning. You don't have to register and the marriage is not valid under Union Laws, but the symbolism is important as Eric will declare you equal before everyone. You will be the first for many to follow." She suddenly nodded. "I understand this!" I had stopped stirring the meat and onions as I had turned to listen. The Old Keeper however, I had no idea how he did it, smacked me over the head and was suddenly standing behind me. "It doesn't matter if you wear a dress and call yourself Freya, you’re still as slow as Tyranno Fin Oil drippings in the winter. Don't burn that meat!" I filled him a piece of bread with bacon and onions and he grunted, pleased, and returned to his chair. Aunt Freydis said. "Eric is perhaps the most desired young man on Nilfeheim, there aren't many girls that don't dream and swoon of him and Sif is and I hope the other girls forgive me saying this, quite likely the most beautiful girl on our world, both of you are from very rich and powerful clans and each clan has a number of allies. If Eric declares Sif as equal and she has proven to the elders that she is by completing the challenge..." Egill spread his hands. "I see at least someone is using her head around here! It will combine our traditions by honoring them and making new ones." Freydis took her mask off, her eyes excited. "I can't eat with that thing and we may not need the Daughters of Nilfeheim anymore." The Old Keeper said. "I would think about that. A secret Organization with a network like yours should not be so easily disbanded. Maybe a little restructured and the Organization can be the secret consciousness and making sure our world stays on track." Astrid elbowed me as she carried a big plate of warm bread to the table. "I told you we had a crush on you." "I can't understand, why me?" "Fighting Tyrannos, besting Sword fighters on Nilfeheim Radio, every girl in school saw your exploits, to all this add your Grandfathers prominence and his funeral. You throw axes to win for Sif. You look like a girl, talk like one sometimes, but you don't see some things we see." "I am not sure what I am. I am not a girl, and I am most likely just insane." Elena kissed me on the cheek. "You are a hero to me, no matter what you to mention saving my life." Sif smirked. "Well I can always think of you as Freya then the idea marrying you is not so bad. But it will not be registered!" I put the noodles in and asked. "What about the other problem. Brunar and my father's wife?" Egill said. "Let us eat first. I am starving and I need a little time to think about it." A little later I carried a big pot to the table and we all ate. I stood by the Conning Tower and Sif came up the Gangway. Astrid was already in the boat. Elena was not officially implicated or involved and so she stayed and would return with Aunt Freydis and the Old Men. I heard Egill's voice in my head. "Don't take her into flight mode. Your decision to keep that a secret as long as possible was a wise one and could come in handy as a surprise." "I won't." "Take your time. We need to prepare a few things on our end to make sure the timing is right and do plot your course as I said, get close to the Bendixen Grounds." "They might try to use tech stop or something more drastic." "Exactly the evidence we need to take one player out of the equation. Now quit standing around and get my boat safe to Bifrost." "And you better get your wrinkled behind inside where it is warm. You are not too old to catch a cold, besides you gave me that boat!" "One does not get a cold from exposure to low temperatures. What are they teaching you?" Sif had reached me and stared at me then at the old man. "You are talking to him in that Psionic way, don't you?" "Yes I do sometimes. He will teach you, eventually you get used to it." She went inside and I followed her. She said. "He just did. I just realized he could talk to you and me and I am sure it was not the same conversation." I blinked and said. "I wonder what his Heidelberg Psi Index is." He answered me in my head."None of your business actually, but the Saresii said I would make a good one, Saresii that is." "You being friends now with the first Saresii makes me think you impressed even them." "Get going!" Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson